


Just A Dream

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Allison Why?, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Discord Brought This On, Dreams, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My Dreams Are Weird As Fuck, Other, Our Dreams Are Weird As All Shit, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, help me, help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Transported into another dimension, Zoro and Sanji are raped and tortured. How will they get out of here?This was my dream, help me!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Help me!
> 
> Thanks to certain people on Discord (you know damn well who!) I posted this. I wasn't certain if I wanted to, but here you all go. See my weird ass dream for yourself and judge if I need help!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

Zoro’s hands were tied above his head, the cuffs burning into his wrists as he struggled. He was blindfolded and his mouth was gagged with a ball gag, saliva dripping down his chin. He was naked and had been fully erect for almost an hour. He so desperately wanted to come, but the cock ring around his erection made sure that wouldn’t happen. His abs were straining, putting even more pressure on his already abused cock. A low moan made it past his lips, muffled by the gag. His legs where bound at the knees, folding them, and the rope was tied to his handcuffs. It made sure that his quivering and prepped hole was there for all to see. And to top it off, his hands were tied to the headboard, making sure that he had nowhere to go.

Zoro let out a muffled groan as a hand ran up his leg. It was female, he was sure of that. The touches where delicate and the fingers slender and small. An object was pushed against his hole gently, prodding it’s way inside. Zoro squirmed, he didn’t want this to happen, he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. A shushing sound made him halt and that delicate hand stroked his cheek. The thing was pushed further inside and Zoro’s eyes watered at the burning stretch. He made a muffled complaining noise, but it was no use.

The woman chuckled, he could hear that clearly. “Quite the sight you make, Roronoa Zoro,” she said. Her voice was high and small, she couldn’t be that old. Zoro wondered by any God he didn’t believe in how this woman had managed to capture all of the crew, shrink them, put them in weird glass boxes, draped a cloth over most and tied him to the bed to rape him.

“Don’t worry, your crew won’t see you, or hear you. The boxes are soundproof. The only one staring at you right now is that lovely blonde cook of yours. Although, maybe I should get him a blood transfusion, he’s bleeding rather heavily from his nose,” the woman giggled. Zoro moaned as she ran her hand up his cock, stroking the sensitive flesh a few times gently. It was almost too much and he thought he would come even with the cock ring on. Tears leaked from his eyes and he wanted it all to stop as quickly as possible. But it wouldn’t, because he couldn’t get out of there, he tried already.

He was tired, so tired that he was blacking out a little. The woman slapped him hard, once, twice. He growled behind the gag and it got him another slap as punishment. The woman huffed as Zoro stopped growling and Zoro felt it as she pushed the toy deeper inside of him. He squirmed away from her, but as always, his bounds didn’t let him. A hand grabbed his neck and stopped his movements. She put pressure on him and he groaned as his air supply was already running low.

“Don’t run away, you won’t be able to. If you’re a good boy you get rewarded. Come on Roronoa, don’t be such a baby and take it like a man.” Zoro would gladly take it like a man, if he’d given his consent. But he hadn’t and this woman was raping him. He jolted as the toy was pulled out and pushed back in, gentle all the way. He wondered why she was being gentle with him when she was clearly playing games for her own pleasure. Or maybe she got off on watching him, although he’d never know.

The toy was thrusting in and out of him in slow, gentle movements and Zoro couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. He arched his back, the woman’s hand on his chest, feeling him up. She giggled, splaying her hand over him and running it up and down.

“You have quite the body, Roronoa. I’m going to be very happy when I break you,” she whispered in his ear, suddenly close. She let go of the toy after thrusting it inside him once more, deeper than before and striking his prostate. Zoro arched up, moaning without shame. The woman’s hands left him and he could hear her move around. Something was happening. A sudden vibration started inside of him and his yelp was muffled by the gag. She had turned the toy on inside of him, while it was pressing against his prostate. It was on low settings, he noted. It wasn’t raw against him, or too hard. Her hands were back on him then, removing the gag from his mouth.

Zoro gulped in air, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth. “You bitch,” he began. “When I get out of here you die.” The woman chuckled at his threat. It seemed she didn’t believe him. He wondered why that was.

“You can’t kill me, Roronoa. Do you want to know why?” she stated, stroking her hand through his sweaty hair. Zoro yanked his head away, glaring at her through the blindfold. He snarled at her, and received a punch in the face. He tasted blood, spit it out next to him.

“This isn’t your reality. I just brought you all here for my own fun. I can send you back and you’ll never see me again. So you’ll never get your revenge. But now I’m tempted to keep you here forever. I could send your crew back, keep two toys for myself and entertain me.” Her voice was low, mocking, and Zoro felt like she had suddenly grown in size. He had seen her shrink the crew, and he wondered if he had been shrunk as well. He guessed he had, and she had shrunk herself, and now she was back to her full size as the bed dipped lower than before.

“I can kill you right here, right now. Crush you in my hand and you won’t ever achieve your dreams. But I won’t do that. I’m not heartless. You’ll be back soon, on your ship, with your swords, with your friends, in your own world.” She ran her finger, suddenly so much larger, down his body, giving his cock a poke so it bobbed up and down. Zoro shivered at the touch. Was she a giant or something? He felt a strange wave of pleasurable heat run through his body. He groaned low in his throat at her words.

“Now, while you’re busy with my lovely toy, I’ll get my second plaything down here. He’s been staring straight at us from the moment we’ve begun this little game. Let’s welcome him shall we?” she said mysteriously. Zoro strained his ears and he heard her snap her fingers. It was loud in the otherwise silent room. He then heard glass being lifted and Sanji’s shouting voice.

“Hey let go!” he shouted. Zoro cringed. He was in a very embarrassing position right now and didn’t really want to be seen. At least not by Sanji. He squirmed in his bonds and wanted to get out of there, like, right then. He cursed under his breath and startled when the bed dipped and Sanji let out a yelp, which was suddenly muffled. Zoro had the dreaded feeling that Sanji had been gagged by the same thing he had been gagged with. Gross.

Zoro felt the struggle next to him and then nothing. He wondered what had happened and he was about to ask when something was shoved in his open mouth. He chocked, unsuspecting it as it was shoved deeper down his throat. He gasped, clenching his eyes shut as the thing moved up and down and Zoro heard a strangled moan above him. He only then realized he was sucking off Sanji. A whine build in his throat and a sudden soothing hand ran up his side.

Sanji was wrenched from him and Zoro turned his head to the side, coughing and spluttering. The soothing hand on his side suddenly turned into a bruising grip and Zoro felt his ribs give a little. He groaned in pain and squirmed away from the hand.

“Stay still,” the woman’s voice suddenly said. Zoro froze in place. It had a commanding tone to it. And he didn’t like the consequences attached to that tone.

“Or else what?” Zoro asked, a challenge in his tone. He could practically hear the woman smirk. The settings of the vibrator in his ass where suddenly turned up and Zoro arched his back, a gasp escaping his parched lips.

“Or else, I’ll kill your little friend over here,” the woman said, and Sanji gave a loud screech through the gag. Zoro cringed, bit his lip and nodded slowly, trying to keep from making noises as the toy inside vibrated on.

“Let’s get started then. If you’re a good boy I’ll let you watch as I fuck him raw, otherwise you’ll just have to listen,” the woman said. A few muffled complaints could be heard, but Zoro couldn’t stop himself from nodding. He didn’t know why, and Sanji’s indignant sounds made it even worse. A ball gag was forced back into his mouth and Zoro worked his jaw over it to make it comfortable. The blindfold was taken off his eyes and he blinked against the harsh light. He laid his eyes on Sanji first. The blonde was fuming and glaring at him from his spot on the bed.

Some muffled noises came from his mouth, but Zoro could make out Sanji cussed at him in at least a few different languages. Zoro turned his head away from him, his position like that uncomfortable and if he shifted, the pressure on his prostate shifted as well. He let out a muffled moan and clenched his eyes shut. Sanji’s muffled curses had ceased and when Zoro opened his eyes he was staring at the swordsman with a flush on his cheeks.

“Let’s start then.” The woman’s hands were on Sanji suddenly, and her hands where massive. Sanji yelped behind the gag. He was pushed back onto the bed and Zoro looked up at the woman. He was surprised to see that she was actually a teen. Her face had a maniacal smile on, but she looked so young compared to them. But power radiated from her and Zoro wanted to shrink away from her. She absolutely looked like she could kill him.

Zoro watched the struggle Sanji put up, but it was futile. He was tied to the bed in quite the same fashion as Zoro, and his eyes were blindfolded. Sanji struggled, kept it up until the woman shoved a toy up his ass rather rough and dry. Zoro winced, at least she had the courtesy to have prepped him before doing that. And now he got why she wanted him to watch. She wanted him to know that she could do that to him as well, but she’d done it gentle. Now he wondered if she favored him or something.

Sanji cried out, the cry muffled by the gag. Zoro watched with wide eyes as the woman shoved the toy deeper inside Sanji, fucking him with it roughly. He couldn’t clearly see it, but he felt even more blood rush to his already painful cock. He whined lowly in his throat and Sanji’s head turned to him, a snarl on his lips. A loud smack caused them both to tense and Zoro grit his teeth as he tasted blood again.

The woman had slapped him again, why? He glared at her, and she raised her hand, to which he flinched. She withdrew her hand and instead grabbed onto his cock with a bruising grip. Zoro gasped through the gag, tears building in his eyes at the sudden rough treatment. Not that he didn’t like it, he was a sucker for pain obviously. The woman seemed to know this, how he did not know, but suddenly she had a riding crop in her hand. She struck him on the inner thigh, while her other hand worked on the toy inside of Sanji. The blonde was crying, tears leaking from under the blindfold. His body was spasming, jerking away from her touches. Zoro’s cry was lost as Sanji was struck on his prostate and cried out even louder than Zoro.

Zoro squeezed his eyes shut, his treatment going from gentle to rough as well. The toy inside him was cranked up to its highest settings and Zoro arched his back, feet touching the bed under him for just a moment. The riding crop came down on him harshly, making his skin feel raw. He was spanked thoroughly by the woman, and then flipped over and his face pressed into a pillow. Sanji’s body was thrown against him and Zoro sucked in a shocked gasp as the toy was ripped from inside him. His mind went blank for a second before he realized what the woman was planning. She was using Sanji to rape him. That wasn’t gonna happen.

Zoro began struggling, working his way up the bed and away from Sanji. A hand roughly grasped his hair and he was dragged back against the blonde, cock scraping against the fabric of the blanket, causing him to moan in pain. Yep, sucker for pain. Sanji’s body was pressed against him and his cock was pushed inside Zoro’s empty hole rather roughly. Sanji let out a muffled moan, and Zoro bit into the ball gag to stop his. This was worse than any other thing that could have happened. Not that he minded Sanji fucking him, not at all, but he didn’t want it to be forced.

“That’s more like it,” the woman mused, then gave Sanji a push to make him move. Sanji moaned, and moved inside of his lover, even though he didn’t really want to right now. Zoro was in the same predicament. He loved the feeling, but once Sanji made a muffled cry that was anything but pleasure, he realized that he woman was still fucking his blonde cook raw. He grit his teeth around the ball gag and refrained from doing anything that would upset the wicked woman. If they got out of this, it would be great.

Pleasure mounted, for Zoro at least, and he groaned when a contained orgasms shot through his body, it wasn’t released though, and he felt pent up. He felt like a bomb about to burst and he could hear that Sanji was as well. The blonde could release though, and he did, deep inside of Zoro as he released a long, low moan. Zoro was released, falling in a heap on the bed as Sanji was ripped from him. Zoro could hear the blonde put up a fight for something. And Sanji’s gag was released, producing a colorful string of curses until they were cut off and Zoro heard the sound of the glass box being closed. Weight beside him made him aware that the woman had probably set the box on the bed, giving Sanji privacy as he was most likely still naked.

Hands were on him, and they went to his ass, prodding inside and twisting. Zoro let out a moan, and another hand grabbed his abused cock, stroking it roughly. The ball gag in his mouth was released and Zoro gasped, letting all the saliva in his mouth drop onto the bed as it trailed down his chin.

“You’ve got to earn it, Roronoa,” the woman whispered in his ear, stroking him and pressing a finger into his slit. Zoro moaned, low and long, his body shuddering. He was tired, his vision going black and returning even though he couldn’t see anything. He panted, words stuttering past his lips even though they formed no sentences. 

“Beg for it, beg me to make you come. I can make you wait longer, I can get Sanji here again, abuse him again, fuck him raw again. I really want to. Come on, refuse me, make me do it. I want to make him cry, see him in tears as he rapes his own boyfriend,” she hissed in his ear. Zoro felt tears prick in his eyes, and a sudden thud to his right made him aware that Sanji was banging on the glass. Zoro groaned, he really did want to come, but begging for it? Not so much. But if he didn’t, Sanji would be abused again and he doesn’t want that again. So, he opened his mouth and begged.

“... Please...” he said, in a small and wounded voice. The woman deemed it all she needed, and the cock ring was sliding off of him. _That_ was all he needed. Zoro cried out in surprise, pain, shock, and pleasure. He came hard, and his vision went black, pleasure mounting as he came harder than he had ever before. He could only hear the woman laugh once, then his hearing went dead and he fell onto the bed limply. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest, heard his blood rushing in his ears, then everything went dead for him.

**o-o-o**

Zoro awoke with a yelp, sitting up in his bunk and gasping for breath. Beside him, Sanji did the same, as did the rest of the crew. They gaped at each other, and though nothing had happened to the most, their eyes were focused on Zoro and Sanji.

“What just happened?” Chopper asked, quietly. Zoro rubbed his temple, sighing loudly.

“We just got kidnapped, and then sent back for no reason,” he said. He could feel Luffy’s eyes on him in a judging manner, as well as Sanji’s.

“Let’s get some sleep everyone,” Luffy said. They all nodded and Zoro laid down, trying to suppress the gasp that wanted to leave him as his nether regions flared in pain. Sanji’s mouth on his smothered it and Zoro fell into the kiss. Zoro realized Sanji had stifled his own gasp with the kiss and he didn’t mind it. The laid down together, and Sanji pressed into his side, trailing hands over him and soothing the burns of the riding crop that lingered between his thighs. They all had sustained injuries, but only Chopper would know of what happened to the both of them, possibly Luffy as well.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji whispered suddenly. Zoro shook his head, wiping away the sad look of Sanji’s face by kissing him softly.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered back. Sanji smiled and draped the blanket over both of them. They fell asleep, and thankfully didn’t see the creepy smile and crazed eyes that watched them, nor the low laugh that sounded through the room as the person disappeared.


End file.
